Règles de Vie avec un Holmes 2
by Roxanne33
Summary: Lorsque l'on fréquente un Holmes, il y a des règles indispensables pour ne pas devenir dingue... Suite de Règles de Vie avec un Holmes, mais on change de couple.


**Note de l'auteur : **Suite de mon petit délire Règles de vie avec un Holmes, qui mettait en scène John et Sherlock dans leur quotidien. Cette fois, je recommence, mais avec un autre couple que j'adore : Lestrade et Mycroft.

Alors bien sur c'est un pur délire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :p

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, Sherlock Holmes est à Arthur Conan Doyle et ses descendants, Sherlock BBC appartient à Moffat et Gatiss, etc. (enfin on a compris l'idée, je n'ai que cette histoire, ce qui n'est pas forcément un gage de santé mentale).

**Bonne lecture !^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Règles de Vie avec un Holmes 2<strong>

Lorsque l'on fréquentait Mycroft Holmes, il y avait des règles à respecter, Greg l'avait appris.

**Règle 1 : ne jamais parler travail**

Cette règle s'était imposée d'elle-même, dès leur premier rendez-vous. Une véritable évidence, en fait.

Greg n'avait jamais été du genre à raconter sa journée en rentrant le soir. Il lui arrivait pourtant d'évoquer parfois son travail, quelques anecdotes, ou bien quelques mots sur une enquête qu'il espérait bientôt boucler, ou qu'il avait résolue, et ça sans l'aide d'un détective consultant asocial et ingérable.

Mais parler de son travail avec Mycroft, c'était surtout inutile.

Déjà, parce qu'étant haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement, voire le gouvernement lui-même, il était son patron. C'était donc assez étrange de parler de son travail avec un homme qui devait avoir des comptes rendus des activités de tous les services de police chaque jour. Et qui donc devait déjà connaître l'affaire.

Ensuite, si Greg avait appelé Sherlock pour l'aider, il pouvait être sur que Mycroft avait suivi l'enquête en détail, surveillant toujours de près son cadet. Et même si Mycroft s'en défendait, Greg était persuadé que l'aîné des Holmes le faisait surveiller aussi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mycroft connaissait donc déjà chaque enquête ou histoire qu'aurait pu lui raconter Greg à propos de son travail. Et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, Greg pouvait être sur que Mycroft allait lui sourire d'un air condescendant, avant de lui faire part de ses déductions qui lui avaient pris environ deux minutes. L'homme au parapluie était plus doué encore que Sherlock à ce petit jeu, et il ne se lassait pas d'y jouer.

Greg laissa donc tomber la partie « travail » de leur conversation.

Et il inclut rapidement le travail de Mycroft dans cette règle. Mycroft quand il parlait de son travail employait toujours les termes « secret défense » ou « mais je ne dois pas t'en dire plus », ce qui avait le don de donner des sueurs froides à Greg, qui avait envie de rétorquer « alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit ? ».

De plus, il ne voulait plus, mais alors _plus jamais_, de conversation se finissant par « il a été très dur après ça de les convaincre de ne pas armer la tête nucléaire ».

Ses nerfs avaient déjà assez de boulot avec son travail d'inspecteur et Sherlock Holmes, sans qu'en plus il ne fasse un ulcère précoce.

**Règle 2 : ne jamais parler de Sherlock**

Avec Sherlock, c'était clair : il ne fallait pas parler de Mycroft. Greg le savait, et n'évoquait jamais de lui-même le frère du détective, n'abordant le sujet que si Sherlock le faisait lui-même.

En revanche, avec Mycroft, Greg dû établir cette même règle, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Déjà, si par malheur le nom de Sherlock intervenait dans la conversation, Mycroft ne manquait jamais de demander des nouvelles de son frère. Bien que le surveillant constamment, il demandait à Greg de lui réciter presque par le menu tout ce qu'avait fait Sherlock. Un jour, Greg s'attendait presque à le voir sortir un carnet de sa poche pour prendre des notes.

De plus, Mycroft finissait toujours par demander de la voix la plus digne possible « est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ? », ce qui le faisait incontestablement ressembler à une adolescente de quinze ans, et faisait rire Greg. Ce qui le faisait moins rire, c'était la remarque acerbe de Mycroft suivant obligatoirement, de « arrête de rire comme un idiot » à « tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de frère ». Puis l'aîné des Holmes demandait à Greg de glisser quelques mots à Sherlock à leur prochaine rencontre.

« Quelque chose de subtil, comme « tu devrais appeler ton frère parfois, il s'inquiète ».

- Subtil ?

- Tu vas le faire, oui ou non ?

- Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire. Et je ne veux pas risquer de bousiller ma collaboration avec Sherlock. »

Greg était d'accord avec John Watson là-dessus : il n'était pas conseillé de se retrouver pris entre les deux frères Holmes.

Peu importe le Holmes avec lequel il se trouvait, il ne dérogeait jamais à sa règle : il ne parlait pas du frère dudit Holmes.

**Règle 3 : ne jamais se moquer de sa tenue**

Peu importe la circonstance, le moment de l'année ou le temps qu'il faisait, Greg avait pu le constater : Mycroft était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Il débarquait toujours vêtu d'un de ses costumes un peu guindés, parfaitement repassés et dont chaque pli semblait avoir été lissé.

Au début, cela impressionnait un peu Greg, indiquant clairement que Mycroft avait un poste élevé qui exigeait de lui une tenue impeccable. Et puis ça avait commencé à l'amuser, de voir débarquer le fonctionnaire toujours vêtu de pied en cap.

Même pour leurs rendez-vous, Mycroft mettait ses costumes un peu trop officiels.

La première fois qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Mycroft, ils n'étaient pas sortis la journée suivante, et le seul effort qu'avait fait Mycroft pour sa tenue était qu'il s'était contenté d'un pantalon de costume avec une chemise et une cravate.

Alors Greg avait ri.

Lui-même seulement vêtu de son jean enfilé à la va-vite en sortant du lit, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en découvrant l'aîné des Holmes complètement et parfaitement habillé devant son café.

Mycroft avait haussé un sourcil, vexé de l'hilarité de Greg.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi. On dirait que tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner avec la reine. »

Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un nouvel éclat de rire, et Mycroft s'était horriblement vexé.

Prenant un air digne, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme boudeur pour le reste de la matinée, dans une attitude identique à celle de Sherlock lorsqu'il était vexé. Greg s'était donc excusé (avec un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres), et avait pris l'initiative d'enlever sa cravate à Mycroft.

« Je peux accepter une chemise et un pantalon à pince pour le petit déjeuner, mais c'est ma limite. Pas de cravate. »

Mycroft avait soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, mais avait accepté de ne pas remettre sa cravate.

Depuis, Greg avait bien essayé quelque fois de faire porter autre chose que ses costumes à Mycroft, mais celui-ci ne le faisait que sous la contrainte, comme si c'était une horrible torture de porter un jean et un tee-shirt. Greg se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il en avait dans son armoire s'il ne les portait pas.

Depuis, chaque fois qu'il esquissait un sourire un peu trop appuyé en regardant la tenue de Mycroft, ce dernier reprenait son attitude boudeuse.

Greg avait alors ajouté à sa liste de ne jamais se moquer de la tenue de Mycroft.

**Règle 4 : jamais de chat**

Un jour, Greg avait accepté de Molly Hooper qu'elle lui confie son chat pendant ses vacances.

Greg n'était pas vraiment doué avec les enfants ou les animaux (ou même avec les sociopathes détectives), mais Molly lui avait assuré que l'animal, répondant au nom de Toby, avait l'habitude d'être seul toute la journée, et qu'il ne demandait pas beaucoup de soins.

Alors Greg s'était laissé attendrir, et avait accepté. Surtout après que Molly lui ait dit que sinon elle pouvait le laisser à John et Sherlock. Greg avait confiance en John, mais il ne pouvait pas jurer que Sherlock ne découperait pas l'animal pour une expérience pendant une crise d'ennui. Et le détective avait insisté lui-même pour que Greg prenne le chat.

Il avait donc ramené l'animal chez lui, se prenant d'affection pour la boule de poils se mettant à courir partout dans son appartement dès sa sortie de sa cage.

Le lendemain, lorsque Mycroft avait débarqué chez lui, il était assis sur le canapé, le chat sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas fait attention aux éternuements du fonctionnaire, et avait été l'accueillir avec le chat dans les bras.

Mycroft, éternuant une nouvelle fois, avait froncé les sourcils en montrant le chat du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait ici ? »

Interloqué, Greg avait regardé le chat dans ses bras, comme s'il ne savait pas trop si Mycroft parlait bien de l'animal.

« C'est le chat de Molly Hooper, je le garde quelques jours, pourquoi ? »

C'est la respiration devenue sifflante et laborieuse de Mycroft qui lui avait répondu. Posant le chat par terre, il avait entraîné l'aîné des Holmes dans la rue, devant la porte d'entrée, pour qu'il retrouve un souffle normal.

« Je suis désolé, s'était-il excusé, je ne savais pas que tu étais allergique. »

Ce à quoi Mycroft avait répondu qu'il devrait donner le chat à quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui était impossible et hors de question pour Greg.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre les pieds chez toi avant que le moindre poil ait disparu, avait râlé Mycroft. Abandonne ce chat ici et viens chez moi. »

Greg avait ignoré les imprécations du fonctionnaire concernant le chat.

« Mais tu as cette allergie depuis longtemps ? avait-il ajouté, pris d'un doute.

- Depuis toujours, pourquoi ? »

Mais avant que Greg n'ait pu répondre, Mycroft avait froncé les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« C'est Sherlock qui t'a dit de prendre le chat ? »

Ne voulant pas mentir, Greg s'était contenté d'une grimace. Puis Mycroft avait tourné les talons avant de partir, sans rien ajouter. C'est John, en venant se réfugier chez Greg une heure plus tard, qui lui confirma que Mycroft avait foncé à Baker Street pour s'en prendre à son frère qui « devait se trouver très drôle ».

Et Greg avait scrupuleusement ajouté à sa liste de ne plus jamais amener de chat chez lui, de près ou de loin.

**Règle 5 : ne jamais avoir de parapluie**

Lors de ses premières rencontres avec Mycroft, et même par la suite, avant que le fonctionnaire ne devienne son amant, Greg n'avait posé qu'un œil vaguement curieux sur le parapluie de Mycroft. Il savait juste que l'objet ne le quittait jamais, qu'il pleuve ou non.

Lorsqu'il pleuvait, et que Greg croisait Mycroft, ce dernier semblait bien jeter un coup d'œil un peu hargneux au parapluie du policier. Mais Greg n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, se disant qu'il devait imaginer ces regards, ou bien que l'aîné des Holmes était définitivement aussi cinglé que son frère.

Mais une fois qu'ils furent ensemble, Greg eut vite la confirmation qu'il n'imaginait pas ces regards virulents envers son parapluie.

Il sortait du commissariat après sa journée de travail, crevé, et avait ouvert son parapluie pour se protéger de la fine bruine qui tombait. Et il avait failli buter dans Mycroft qui se tenait sur le trottoir devant Scotland Yard, comme un dealer devant une école.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'était étonné Greg.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un parapluie ? » avait attaqué Mycroft pour toute réponse.

Greg avait haussé un sourcil, désorienté.

« Euh… parce qu'il pleut ? »

Mycroft avait froncé les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi stupide ! »

Agacé, Greg avait froncé les sourcils à son tour.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Est-ce que tu as traversé la ville juste pour me traiter d'idiot en te comportant comme un cinglé ? »

Soupirant, Mycroft avait pris le parapluie des mains de Greg, et l'avait jeté dans la rue. Et avant que Greg ait pu protester ou dire quoique ce soit, Mycroft s'était rapproché et les avait protégés de son parapluie.

« A quoi ça sert que je me promène avec un parapluie à longueur de temps s'il n'est même pas utile ? »

Greg avait éclaté de rire, puis avait attrapé la main que Mycroft lui tendait.

Et Greg avait pu voir par la suite que Mycroft s'accrochait à cette manie parfaitement immature. Chaque fois qu'il tombait ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de pluie à Londres, Greg pouvait être sur de voir débarquer Mycroft dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, les recouvrant de son parapluie. Ce qui, il le comprit très vite, plaisait surtout au fonctionnaire parce qu'ainsi camouflés ils pouvaient s'embrasser en pleine rue, et se tenir l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains parfois jointes.

Et cédant à ce caprice avec autant de résignation que de plaisir, Greg se débarrassa de tous ses parapluies et n'en racheta plus.

**Conseil (en cas de problème) :**

Lorsque les manies de Mycroft devenaient trop insupportables, ou bien qu'il commençait à avoir une très forte envie d'assommer Mycroft avec son parapluie, il avait une technique infaillible : il ignorait ses appels, sachant parfaitement que Mycroft détestait ça, puis sortait et s'efforçait de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un, une jeune femme le plus souvent.

Et bien sur, ça ne manquait jamais, peu importe le lieu ou bar dans lequel il se trouvait, et la teneur de la discussion qu'il avait engagé –et bien que Mycroft assure sans cesse ne pas le faire surveiller, avec une évidente mauvaise fois –, le fonctionnaire débarquait dans la demi-heure suivante.

Greg prenait soin de l'ignorer, et Mycroft s'excusait du bout des lèvres, avec une moue boudeuse tout à fait enfantine, qui semblait être commune aux deux Holmes.

Et parfois, juste parce qu'il trouvait amusant de voir l'aîné des Holmes tout laisser tomber pour débarquer dans les parages dès qu'il ignorait ses appels, Greg éteignait son portable.

C'était immature, il le savait, mais après tout, chacun son tour.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt débile, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que je l'écrive.<strong>

**Une review quand même pour féliciter/insulter l'auteur?^^  
><strong>


End file.
